Saying Goodbye
by Eeramenna
Summary: The whitewash walls and smell of disinfectant make you feel uneasy. But this was Granny. You have to say goodbye.


The old lady lies in the bed beside you. You're not one hundred percent sure why you let your mother talk you into visiting. The lady is your Great-Grandmother though, so a part of you definitely felt compelled to come. Alzheimer's, the Nurse had said. She's 85 now and looks it. You find it so hard to connect this frail, old lady beside you in the bed to the loving, encouraging mentor you had as a child. Susan Bennett has seemed to have aged a decade in the last six years alone.

Grandma warned you about her. That it wasn't easy seeing her. Mum filled you in later that sometimes Granny doesn't recognise Grandma at all. That's why you hadn't wanted to come. You're not sure if you'll handle not being recognised, especially by Granny. Your younger brother, Michael, is downstairs at the cafeteria right now. You wonder where he is. What if Granny wakes up and you're all alone?

You sigh slightly when the door opens and in walks Grandma, with Michael trailing behind her. "Hello, dear" she smiles kindly at you. You smile back but stay quiet, instead turn to face the bed. Granny looks frail and old lying prostate across the bed, her breathing being monitored by the machine next to her bed.

The three of you sit in silence, your thoughts running away with you. You jolt up when you hear Granny, her cough raspy and harsh. Grandma rushes out of her chair and towards the bed. She takes Granny's hand in hers as you slowly stand and make your way over to the bed. "Mum?" Grandma asks, rubbing the wrinkly hand that's clasped in hers.

Granny turns her head slowly, seeking Grandma. "Mabel?"

"Hello, Mum. I've bought Jenny's kids to see you"

You and Michael approach the bed, allowing Granny to see you. Her usually bright brown eyes have dimmed, though they seem to sparkle as she looks at Michael. "Ed?" she says softly. Michael freezes and you yourself are slightly panicking. Grandma leans forward, clasping Granny's hand gently. "Mum, this is Michael, Jenny's son"

Granny's eyes dim, but only for a moment. She smiles and reaches for Michael's hand. She gazes at him like she's seeing something truly amazing. "Michael" she breathes, "of course you're Michael. Did I ever tell you how much you look like my brother? You have dark hair and freckles, just like my Ed. He wanted to be a lawyer, Eddy did". Granny's eyes water and tears fall against her pasty skin. Acting on instinct, you inch closer and clasp your Great Grandmothers rough hand within your own smooth, moisturised hands.

Granny turns to you and for a second it's as if she's young again, with her beautiful, long, flowing, black hair, sparkling brown eyes and creamy, smooth skin. She lifts her hand to your faces and says nothing for a long time before she breathes your name. "Hi, Granny" you say, smiling at the youthfulness that has seemed to gather around her as she gazes at you.

She smiles brightly at you and places her arm back down against the stark white bed sheets. "Thank you" she says, first smiling at you, before moving to Michael and then lastly to rest on Grandma. Granny's hand still rests in her daughters. Granny rests back and stares at the framed picture hanging on the wall opposite her.

It's an image you've grown up with, your mother before you, and even Grandma. It's old and should be faded, but the colours seem to have come alive again on the canvas. It's come from the room Granny had at the retirement village. It used to fascinate you, Michael and your cousins because of its unusual image. It depicts a lion, the mane golden and wild. The lion is surrounded by nine people. Four are young, the other five grown up. A woman with hair the colour of spun gold is wrapped in the arms of a tall man, with midnight black hair and a scar down the side of his face. They stand behind the lion. Two children, a boy and a girl, sit on the grass on the lions left side. They're image is slightly distorted, but they each hold a ring.

Two more children, a girl and a boy, sit on the right of the lion, hands clasped as they sit talking animatedly. Strangely, the young boy has a spiky green tail sticking out behind him. Granny once told you it was a dragon tail. Their image, unlike the other two children, is quite clear.

The last three are perhaps the clearest, beside the lion itself. Two men and a lady. A man stands on each side. The one on the right had shoulder length hair as well as a bit of facial hair the colour like the sun. He stands tall, like his companions, and he's dressed in medieval best, sword hanging from a scabbard, simple, but stunning crown of gold sitting on his head. The other man, this one just slightly taller than the other, has long, shoulder length ebony hair and a splatter of freckles across his nose. He's donned in medieval battle armour and he has a sword hanging by his side. He too wears a crown, only this one is silver.

The last is a young woman, with long gold hair that hangs in waves right down to her waist. She wears a crown of flowers upon her head, and her smile is big enough to brighten even the most miserable persons day. Her eyes are crinkled and you can almost count the freckles upon her nose. She wears the most magnificent dress you have ever seen, even if she's simply a piece of art. Something tugs at you as you gaze into her sapphire eyes. Almost as if you recognise her.

"Lucy" Granny breathes, and you turn to face her. But she isn't speaking to you. She still stares at the picture. Suddenly she smiles and it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Then her eyes close.

The monitor next to her flatlines.

**This is my first story to ever publish on this site. so please let me know what you think **

**Annie**


End file.
